The present disclosure relates to a tape printing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium storing a tape print program.
Conventionally, a tape printing apparatus which is equipped with character input keys and performs printing of an input character string on a tape has been known. Through the input keys, a user can input character strings and print phrases and sentences. During inputting and editing by the user, the input character strings are displayed on a small-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) provided to the tape printing apparatus. Further, the user can set the size of a character string to be printed and carry out various types of decoration of the character string. However, the character size and the decoration may not be shown as printed on an edit screen, owing to restrictions of a display capacity. Consequently, the user cannot easily know the printing result. In a case where the user inputs a character string including a plurality of lines, such a problem would occur that it is difficult for the user to know which one of the lines is being edited.
To solve the problem, a printing apparatus is made available which displays the number of lines of an input character string and a currently inputted line in a region of an edit screen (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-290177).
With the aforementioned conventional printing apparatus, the user can know which one of the lines is currently inputted. However, the user cannot know a size of a currently inputted character relative to the width of a print tape before printing. Therefore, after printing, the user often finds the printed characters to be unexpectedly smaller or larger relative to the tape width. In such a case, the user has to print the characters over again after resetting.